Dalam keheningan
by CarmineR
Summary: Kau berada di dunia putih yang asing, mencoba memilih siapa yang kau cintai. / YoosungXMc/ Warning: Absurd!


**.**

 **Mystic Mesengger milik Cheritz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Typo and Rush**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Happy reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat kau membuka mata, pemandangan yang pertama kali kau tangkap adalah _hitam._

Kegelapan luas yang tak terbatas sehingga dirimu tidak mengetahui ada dimana ragamu. Semuanya hitam, hitam, dan hitam. Seakan ada seorang yang menenggelamkan dirimu di lautan tinta.

Kau memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang kau ketahui adalah bahwa lantai yang kau pijak sedingin es.

"Haloooo!"

Tak ada jawaban. Kesunyian membuat dirimu takut dan panik. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Jari-jari lentikmu mulai mencari sesuatu yang dapat disentuh atau disusuri. Semacam tembok, mungkin? Walaupun tak ada hasilnya.

"Halooooo! Apa ada orang?! Kumohon jika ada seseorang di sana tolong dijawab!" Lagi-lagi sunyi.

Kau berjalan tertatih dalam kegelapan yang membutakan dengan perasaan kalut yang tak menentu. _Apa aku sudah mati?_ _Ini surgakah? Atau neraka?_

Di saat jutaan ketakutan menyergapmu akibat keheningan, tanpa sadar dirimu menyenandungkan sesuatu untuk mengusir perasaan itu.

.

 _Go to sleep~ My baby~ The bird and baby lamb~_

 _._

Saat engkau menyenandungkan lagu itu, ketakutan dan kepanikan dalam dirimu menghilang, membuat kakimu dapat melangkah dengan mantap.

Di tengah kebutaan ini, netra coklatmu menangkap sebuah pendaran halus dari arah depanmu. Kau menghentikan langkahmu. Pendaran lembut itu berubah menjadi percikan sesuatu seakan ada seseorang yang melakukan ritual sihir di tempat itu.

Udara mulai berkumpul di sekeliling pendaran dan percikan yang mulai dahsyat warnanya. Kau menyipitkan kedua mata ketika warna-warna itu meledak.

Saat kau membuka matamu, ruang sekelilingmu tidak lagi hitam bagaikan malam tanpa bulan. Namun, kini digantikan dengan ruangan putih tanpa cela seperti senyum seorang bayi yang belum dinodai kedustaan.

Tapi, dari semua keanehan itu yang paling mengejutkanmu adalah tak jauh dari tempatmu berdiri, terdapat sosok yang familiar. Bersurai merah indah, memakai jaket, dan kacamata minus yang bermode bertengger di batang hidungnya.

"Lu...Luciel?" gumammu tak yakin. Tak yakin dengan pemandangan yang kau tangkap dengan matamu sendiri. "Kau kah itu?"

Pemuda itu sama terkejutnya dengan dirimu, tetapi rautnya berubah beberapa detik kemudian. Ia berlari menuju dirimu yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Lengannya yang kokoh memeluk dirimu yang mungil. "Aku tahu kita pasti akan bertemu."

Kau membiarkan dagunya bersandar di pundakmu sedangkan otakmu bekerja keras memproses kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Luciel, apa ini kau?" Suara serak terlontar dari mulutmu. _Tapi kau itu tidak nyata._

Sosok yang kau kira 'Luciel' itu melepas pelukan eratnya. "Tentu saja ini aku," jawabnya sambil memandangi dirimu.

Kau membalas tatapannya dengan penuh kebingungan. "Tapi kan kau..." Dirimu tak mampu melanjutkan kalimat itu.

"Tak nyata?" sambung pemuda itu, menyelesaikan perkataanmu yang menggantung. Terdapat setitik kesedihan di dalam pertanyaannya.

Kau terdiam. Pemuda itu juga diam.

Seakan tak tahan dengan keheningan, Luciel meraih tanganmu dan berkata, "aku menunggu saat-saat ini, kau tahu."

Kau tak mencoba melepas buku-buku jarinya yang kini mengait di buku-buku jarimu.

"Aku mecintaimu."

Pernyataan itu akhirnya terlontar juga.

Ia menarik napasnya. "Aku mencintaimu sebelum Zen mencintaimu."

Kau menunduk.

"Aku mencintaimu sebelum Jumin mencintaimu."

 _Tolong jangan ucapkan._

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu sebelum Yoosung mencintaimu." Suaranya terdengar serak seakan ia menahan sesuatu di tenggorokannya.

Ketika kau mengangkat pandanganmu, hal yang pertama kali kau tangkap adalah kepingan emas milik Luciel memandangimu penuh kesedihan.

Kau menelan ludah mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup saat melihat rona menjalari pipi sang pemuda. "Luciel," panggilmu lembut setelah menemukan suaramu kembali.

Pandangan kalian saling bersirobok. Matamu memancarkan keyakinan atas jawaban yang hendak kau ucapkan nanti sedangkan tatapannya meneduh.

 _Maaf, Luciel. Mungkin jawabannya tak seperti yang kau inginkan._

 _"_ Aku menyayangimu." Tapi tetap saja kau sama sekali tak membalas genggaman tangannya. Kau biarkan ia menggenggam erat buku jari kalian. Kau biarkan ia tersenyum senang sebelum tahu apa lanjutan dari perkataanmu.

"Ya, aku menyayangimu! Seperti aku menyayangi Jaehee, Zen, V, dan Jumin. Itulah perasaanku padamu," katamu setelah mengumpulkan keberanian. "Aku menganggapmu sebagai temanku, Luciel."

Jari-jari Luciel yang saling mengerat di antara jari-jarimu melonggar. "Apa maksudmu?"

Cepat-cepat kau menarik kedua tanganmu sehingga tak ada lagi kontak fisik di antara kalian berdua. "Kau mengerti maksudku, Luciel. Aku mencintai Yoosung. Bukan dirimu, atau Zen, atau Jumin."

Rahang Luciel mengeras. "Meski kami tak nyata? Meski kami diprogram untuk jutaan wanita?"

Kau mengangguk tanpa sadar bahwa Luciel hendak mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang dapat menyakitkan hatimu. "Meski cinta kami padamu palsu?"

Kau hendak menjawab perkataannya namun suaramu menghilang. Dirimu merasa nostalgia dengan perkataannya yang tajam. Saat itu Luciel masih berupa program ketika terakhir kali berbicara dengannya dengan nada tajam.

"Ya, meski itu semua adalah program," katamu akhirnya. Kau menatap ke arah matanya dengan dalam seraya mengguratkan senyum indah. "Tapi perasaanku padanya- bukan hanya padanya saja tapi pada kalian- bukan program."

Luciel terdiam. "A...aku." Lalu ia kembali bungkam. "Hatiku sudah memilihmu."

Kau hanya bisa mengeleng-geleng ketika mendengarnya. "Tidak Luciel. Hati tidak memilih, ia hanya tahu di tempat siapa ia berlabuh."

Lalu kalian berdua saling menatap dalam kebisuan.

 _Maaf, Luciel._

Ia menatapmu seakan sedang menyelidik sebelum akhirnya ia menyuging senyum lebar. Luciel membuang nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku kalah."

"Hah?" Kau mengerutkan alis tak percaya dengan tindakan juga perkataan pemuda yang di hadapanmu itu.

"Kau tak mendengar ya?" Ia melangkah maju dan mengusap kepalamu dengan lembut. "Tentu saja kau lebih mencintai Yoosung dibanding diriku. Terima kasih telah menyelesaikan ruteku."

Atmofsir di sekitar kalian kembali memberat sampai akhirnya Luciel berujar, "kau pasti ingin bertemu dengannya kan?" Tak perlu waktu beberapa detik sampai kau sadar siapa yang Luciel maksud itu.

"Maksudmu..., aku bisa bertemu Yoosung?" gumammu dengan suara yang masih dapat Luciel dengar. Tak terasa pipi mulusmu kini dipenuhi rona kebahagiaan. _Maksudmu aku bisa memeluk raganya? Bukan hanya sebuah ilusi semata?_

Luciel tertawa. "Tentu saja bisa. Kau bertemu denganku di sini." Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya. "Waktuku di sini sudah habis. Aku takut kau akan kehabisan waktu di sini." Lalu ia membalikkan punggung dan pergi menjauh darimu

Kau terlojak mendengarnya. "Tapi, ada yang mesti kutanyakan padamu."

Luciel menoleh tanpa menghentikan lajunya, terpaksa kau harus berlari kecil muntk menghampiri sosoknya. "Apa?"

"Dimana ini?" tanyamu mencoba menyamai langkahnya.

Ketika mendengar pertanyaanmu, ia berhenti melangkah. Luciel menatapmu dengan tatapan sedih. "Saat ini kau sedang mengalami koma di dunia nyatamu."

Kau menelengkan kepalamu. "Maksudmu, ini semua hanya khayalan semataku?"

Luciel tak menjawab juga tidak menggeleng atau mengangguk. Kemudian tubuhnya berpendar seperti awal ketika ia menghampirimu lalu menghilang begitu saja. Kini kau kembali sendirian di dunia aneh ini.

 _Yoosung._..

Kau duduk di tengah ruangan sambil memeluk kedua kakimu. 'Koma? Aku koma?' Kepalamu pening ketika mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Tidak ada kilasan yang kau dapat saat ini.

Dunia ini hening. Sosokmu yang bertekuk lutut adalah salah satunya pemandangan yang ada di antara warna putih berkepanjangan.

Kau tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa lama kau duduk di sana. 1 menitkah? Sejam kah? Sehari?

Kau duduk diam menunggu keajaiban datang. _Mungkin aku hanya perlu menunggu malaikat kematian datang._

Selagi kau berkelit dengan pikiranmu, dirimu tak menyadari seseorang datang dari arah belakangmu.

"Apa aku telat?" Suara yang sangat kau kenal menyapa indera pendengaranmu. Kau terlojak bangun dan membalikkan tubuhmu.

Tak jauh darimu berdiri pemuda yang kau cintai melebihi Luciel, Zen, dan Jumin.

Bibir bawahmu bergetar melihatnya. _Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi kan?_ Tanganmu terjulur seakan takut ia akan hilang dari pandanganmu. "Yoosung?" tanyamu. Tubuhmu mati rasa sehingga membuatmu tak bisa lari menyongsongnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju dirimu sambil memasang senyum kikuk. Kau hanya bisa tertegun di tempat kau berdiri. "Ehe? Setelat itu ya sampai kau tak mau menyam-"

Perkataan Yoosung terputus saat tubuhmu yang kini tak mati rasa menubruk tubuh jenjangnya. Kalian saling berpelukan dalam keheningan.

"Ke...kenapa kau sangat la...lama?" tanyamu serak, mencoba melawan panas di tenggorokanmu.

Kalian terdiam sebelum Yoosung menjawab dengan lirih. "Maaf." Pelukan itu bertahan cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya kau merasa pada bagian tubuhmu rasa kebas yang sangat.

"Sudah saatnya ya?" Wajah pemuda itu masih terbenam di bahumu. Perkataannya menyiratkan seakan ia tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan.

Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi kau bisa merasakan bahwa ini adalah tanda dari perpisahan kalian. "Ya."

Tak ada satu pun dari kalian yang berinsiniatif melepas dekapan.

"Bawa aku bersamamu," katamu pelan saat sadar kakimu mulai berpendar dan lenganmu transparan secara perlahan.

"Kau akan mati," jawabnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

"Yoosung," panggilmu. Tak ada jawaban.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku." Kakimu mulai menyaru dengan warna putih.

"Terima kasih telah perhatian denganku, rela berkorban untukku, rela melakukan apapun demi menyelamatkanku." Pinggulmu mulai terasa nyeri kemudian merambat sebelum akhirnya memudar perlahan ke atas.

Yoosung mulai menangis. "Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku! Maaf karena telah menyamaimu dengan Rika. Maaf karena aku telah merepotkanmu! Aku minta maaf karena selalu bertingkah kekanakan! Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan bisa menjalani kehidupan nyata bersamamu." Di antara tangisannya, Yoosung masih bisa melihat bahwa kau mencium keningnya dengan lembut sebelum berujar, "Terima kasih." Lalu menghilang.

Saatnya kau terbangun dan kembali kehidupan nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A.N**

Setelah lama memutuskan buat hiatus sebentar, aku balik lagi sambil bawa fict super absurd. Sebenernya udah dipublish di Wattpad, tapi apa salahnya nambah koleksi di FF. Btw, lagu yang di tengah-tengah itu translet inggris dari lullaby yang Yoosung nyanyiin di hari kedelapan ( kalau ngak salah)


End file.
